Elwood High
by YunZ
Summary: Elsword characters in a slightly more realistic world, going to high school and facing problems in life.
1. The Lost Raven

Note: Yo this is my first story posted here. English is not my first language and I only edited this once so it's probably full of errors. If you find them please be kind and point them out and if it's not too much trouble explain them a bit too so I can learn from them. I love writing but English is not my strong suit so expect some more works from me in the future.

**The Lost Raven**

When I was 10, my mom died and home has never been the same. Dad, who was always so relaxed and always had a bright face, is now hardly ever shaven and always has bags under his eyes. He'd still smiled like he used to but I only wished it wasn't so forced… I can't blame him though, having to work starting early in the morning and coming back late at night. Not even having time to grief for mom… Unlike him though, I was lost; in a deep dark tunnel of confusion and grief, I had no idea what was right or wrong, good or bad, truth or lies. In this confusion I stumbled upon a certain path; one in which I wished I had never taken.

I don't remember exactly how it began; I think it started because I got into a fight with a classmate for something childish. In this fight I guess it's when my talents awoke. Reading him like a book, left punch right punch, I dodged and blocked all of his attacks and with one jab to the face; I knocked him straight to the ground and that was where he stayed. With this my first taste of victory and it tasted good, I wanted more. After this incident I guess fighting became a hobby; I picked fights with anyone I could and if I was not fighting, I was thinking about fighting. Where would I hit, how would they react, how would I react… All these thoughts racing through my head, they will eventually lead to a strategy and when I put my strategies to the test in a fight, they'd always work like a charm and I never lost even once.

Wasn't before long when people started calling me Raven. Why? Maybe because my cloths, maybe because my hair or maybe because my eyes, I never really knew nor cared. Eventually I ended up in a gang called Crow, which is all fine for me as long as I get to fight. It wasn't long before my skills and strength was noticed and liked by the boss, in which he promoted me to a captain; I even got a handful of underlings. Everything was going good for me and I thought I was finally out of the dark tunnel, in which I was lost in for all these years, until one day I met her.

Her name was Seris; she was the sister of one of my underlings. I guess the best word to describe her would be bright. Everything about her shines her face, her hair, her smile. She reminded me of mom… and dad before mom passed away. We started dating; it was awkward at first, me a meat head who knows of nothing but fighting and her, a beautiful bright girl, who hated violence and would always try to pull me and her brother out of the gang. Eventually though she got through to me. She was right, everything I did was wrong; I was blinded by my own greed, my own addiction to fighting. I hurt others for my own pleasure. I act big and picked on the weak… Is this the path I want to walk through… and I thought I finally found the exit out of my long tunnel of darkness; guess it was only an illusion. I realized this now after Seris showed me the way. Her radiance lit my path and showed me my true exit. I agreed to leave the gang and I also made to her two more promises. The first I would convince her brother to leave as well, the second I would never get into another fight again.

I left the gang and convinced Seris's brother too. It was not hard, convincing her brother that is but leaving the gang that's a different story. It was not like we could just waltz out and expect nothing to happen, no, the boss was after us. After being on the run for days, they finally trapped us in an alleyway. We fought as hard as we could but the ones we knocked down would cling to us, pulling us down, as more come with planks and bats; stomping and hitting us as hard as they could. All my experiences, all my strategies in fighting that I was once so proud of. This was what it has brought me to; being beat up in an alleyway…

After the beating I lay on the cold cement ground, powerless, beside me was Seris's brother. I recalled him taking a few hard blows to the head; I think he's out cold. I wished I was too, if I'd known what would happen next. The boss came out from the crowd looking down at me; he says "Looks like this ends your winning streak eh Raven?" I did not care about such things, all I cared about was to get out of here and see Seris. "It's a shame to see you like this, I had so much hope in you" he continued. "But it's not your fault; you are not the one who should be punished." Then it occurred to me "No it can't be, please don't tell me it's true" I thought. "It's this bitch's fault" he said as he reached into the crowd and pulled someone out. There was no doubt, it was Seris; she was covered in bruises. They must have captured her while we were on the run. Somehow I found some remaining strength and shouted "basterds what have you done to her." With a smirk the boss throw her on the ground and said "just paying her back for what she done to our cute little Raven." Seris laid in front of me; looking into her eyes I can see she was afraid, as I see boss approaching behind her. Then suddenly he dropped his boot and Seris screamed in pain. "And that is what we do to traitors" said the boss as he walked away with the gang soon following. Seris was still clinching to her right hand and crying in pain. I always thought I was strong but at that moment I was powerless, as I saw flashing red lights and heard the sound of sirens. Soon I found myself on a stretcher in an ambulance. I was exhausted; I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up in the hospital. I suffered from only minor bruises throughout my body and a broken arm. Seris's brother however was not so lucky; with a serious head injury he still hasn't awoke. I wondered out of my room and right next to mine was Seris's. I took a deep sigh and walked in. There sitting up from her bed was Seris; covered in bruises and staring at her bandaged hand. I turned around; I could not stand the sight of her hand. She noticed and called out to me "darling did you come to visit me?" "What do you mean, all of your injuries, your hand is broken its permanent, it will never be the same again, your brother who knows when he will wake up; all of this is because of me" I shouted still facing the other way. "It's not your fault" she said. "Yes it is" I replied "it is, it is, I was powerless to help you and I could not protect you. All of it was my fault…" There was a silent pause between us. "Let's break up" I said breaking the silence "I cannot bear seeing your hand in that condition." There was no reply. I took a glance back tears flowed like a tap out of her eyes. I cannot bear the sight any longer. I quickly turned around and walked away and that was the last I ever saw her.

I remember walking down that hall; tears swelled up in my eyes and started dropping one by one like rain. Even after mom's death tears never came so why now… why... Damn that boss I want to get back at him for what he did to Seris… but Seris would never want that and the promises I made to Seris. That I would never get into another fight again also forbids it… Dammit to hell! A month has passed and I decided to enroll in a new school; Elwood High it was called. This way I can slowly repay for all my past deeds. I believe this is way out of the dark tunnel that I was trapped in for ages and also what Seris would want.

As I entered the gates of my new school, I was greeted by a short boy with red hair and holding a wooden sword. "You're late" he said "as punishment you are now to stay after school and clean the classroom." "Who are you" I asked? "You're new here huh? I am the captain of the kendo club, the three time national champion, the pride and sword of Elwood high" he replied "Everyone calls my Elsword. Now get to class and don't you dare skip out on your punishment after school." "Who does this egoistic pussy think he is? Fuck, what a pain in the ass" is what I thought.


	2. True Strength Part One

**Note:** Hey, it took me awhile to decide whether to keep this as a short one chapter story or do more. Yes, it did take me 2 years. Anyways after some thoughts started circulating and some inspirations I decided to do it. This chapter turned out a lot longer then I had planned so I decided to divide it into two parts. This is the first half the second half is still a work in progress therefore I'll try to finish it and upload it ASAP. Please note that I did edit this but my English skills are far form good so please excuse it also please enjoy.

**True Strength Part One**

"So I made dinner last night."

"Really? What did you cook?"

"Breakfast sausages!"

"..."

"Wrapped in lettuce and cooked with balsamic vinegar."

"How did it turn out?"

"Horrible, who knew that if you cook balsamic vinegar it becomes bitter and stick to the pan. It took me hours to scrape it off."

"..."

Hi, my name is Rena and today seems like an ordinary morning. I met up with my friend Aisha and we walked to school together. Like always, my other friend Elsword, came way before us due to his self-proclaimed duties. Aisha is her normal, curious self. You don't want to know how many times her experiments blew up during chemistry class. It's also needless to say but you can probably already guess how her cooking skills are.

"Yeah, my dad forced himself to eat everything and was running in and out the washroom all night."

"What did your mom think?"

"She banned me form the kitchen."

"So are you going to give up? I think your parents would be pleased if you do."

"No way, as soon as the ban is over I'm going to make my ultimate creation, meat cake!"

"... Just make sure you don't get food poisoning ok?"

Stubborn like always. I feel sorry for her parents. They are good people that helped me out many times before. I think they really deserves better then the byproducts of Aisha's experiments.

I let out a sigh and a smirk

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing just thinking to my self" I replied as we walked into our classroom.

The room was noisy as students wait for the class to start. Some are visiting friends and chatting about their daily lives others are frantically finishing up homework that is probably due today. I looked around and couldn't find Elsword anywhere. Although he's from a different class, he occasionally comes here to visit me and Aisha before class starts.

"What are you looking for?"

"Elsword, I guess he's not here today."

"Who cares about that egoistic prick. I hope he caught a cold and die."

"..."

Aisha and Elsword are childhood friends and despite what you may think, these two's relationship is really close and cute in a way. Both shares the same stubbornness and as a result they push each other to perform at their very best. It's a type of relationship that is common in many fictional stories; however, these two are living proof that it can happen.

"Bring Bring"

Finally the bell signals the beginning of class. Everyone returned to their seats. Within seconds the door opened and the teacher steps in, followed by two boys. The first is Elsword, the second is not someone I recognize. He had black spiky hair, sharp glaring eyes and a cast on his right hand. Definitely looks like someone you'd stay away from if you don't want trouble. Before the teacher even have time to speak Aisha stands up.

"Teacher what is Elsword doing here" she shouted.

"Well you see, I caught these two fighting in front of the school this morning and just finished talking to them in my office" explained the teacher. "Now Elsword it's about time for you to get back to your class."

"Heh, getting in a fight the first thing in the morning and you call yourself the knight of Elwood High." Aisha said mockingly

"Shut up, it was all this guys fault" replied Elsword.

Somehow, knowing Elsword, I doubt that. And the two's argument fires back and forth, showering each other with insults, until finally the teacher forces Elsword out the room.

"Remember your punishment new kid" said Elsword as he leaves.

... The same lover's bicker day after day. I'm pretty sure everyone in the room is thinking the same but no one has the guts to tell neither of them that. The teacher lets out a small sigh and begins.

"Now class today a new student will be joining us"

He opens the attendance folder but then gave a confusing look at it.

"It's Raven" said the boy in a deep voice. "Please call me Raven."

"Ok so Raven then" the teacher repeated it as he took out a pen and made a note in the attendance folder. "Please pick an empty seat and sit down, class is just about to start."

Raven scans the room from left to right and noticed the empty seat on my left against the window, then walked towards it. As he came towards me, I notice him staring at me, I glance back but he looks away and quickly sits in the empty seat.

The first two classes of the day is history and English. Taking notes is important for these two. As I'm concentrating on the lecture I noticed Raven staring at me from time to time. When I glance back at him though he'd look away out the window. I took a peek at his notes it was obvious he wasn't paying attention, he only wrote three short lines but then it occurred to me that his right hand was in a cast. Poor guy, I thought to myself but I need to focus on taking my own notes and so I switched my attention back to the lecture.

After four long hours of class, many of the students was relived to hear the bell signaling the beginning of lunchtime. I got out the lunch I packed this morning and headed to the cafeteria with Aisha. We met with Elsword on our way and before long these two has already started their pointless arguments.

"Rice is better"

"No noodles"

"Rice"

"Noodles"

...

Sigh... Honestly when these two are like this, even though it's not something I'd want to get involved with, I feel kinda left out. On our way to the cafeteria, I spotted the new boy Raven, carrying his lunchbox and looking lost.

"Hey are you looking for the way to the cafeteria?"

He gave a slight nod.

"We are heading there too, we can show you the way."

Raven gave a small bow and silently uttered "thank you."

This surprised me a bit, I was not expecting these gestures form such a rough looking person. Maybe I misjudged him by how he looked. We arrive at the cafeteria. Me and Raven stood in line for the microwaves while Aisha and Elsword, still heated in their argument, stood in line to buy food.

"Are they always like this?" Raven asks as me looks at the two.

"Yup" I replied with a giggle. "It's funny I think they actually enjoys their arguments."

We finished heating our food and found Aisha and Elsword already sitting at a table. Elsword with a bowl of noodles and Aisha with a plate of curry rice, both ate while glaring at each other.

"Why don't we leave these two love birds to themselves and eat in the classroom" I said to Raven.

He gave a small nod and we head back. It was noisy back in the classroom, like always during lunch period students ate in groups and chat amongst themselves. Me and Raven got back in our seats, opened our lunchboxes and begin eating. I'm happy that my fried egg omelet turned out well. It has a nice bright yellow color. The first few times I tried cooking this recipe, I remember sometimes I cooked it for too long and it turned brown, also sometimes I didn't cook it enough and was still slimy in the middle. Today's however was perfect and I enjoyed them with a bit of rice, salad and fried chicken that was leftover form last night's dinner. I looked over at Raven, he was holding his lunch in his left hand and pinched his chopsticks in between his thumb and cast in his right. He'd bring his lunchbox towards his mouth and plows his rice using his chopsticks. It looked barbaric in a way but I couldn't think of a better way to eat with a cast on.

"What are you eating?"I asked

Raven swallowed the food in his mouth and replied "stir fried tomatoes and eggs mixed in rice."

"Oh, did you make it yourself?"

Raven gave a nod.

"Sounds weird" I thought to myself.

"Would you like to try some?" He added.

"Sure, I'm a bit curious about how this taste"

Seeing how he's been eating it just fine, I'm guessing it shouldn't be inedible. He passed me his lunchbox. I picked up a bit of the content with my chopsticks and ate it. I am surprised this is more then edible, this is good. The rice was soft and puffy after absorbing the juices from the tomatoes and the scrambled eggs adds a fluffy texture to it all. The seasoning was also just right.

"Wow, this is good."

Raven gave a small nod and said "Thank you"

"It's a simple recipe but I really like it. It uses cheap ingredients. I'ts easy to make and I really like the taste" he explained proudly.

"You know, some basil would go great with this"

Raven paused for a second to think about my suggestion.

"Your right, basil tastes good with tomatoes, how come I never thought of it before" he replied. "I'll definitely add some next time."

"This is fun" I thought to myself. It is the first time I ever talked about cooking with someone my age before. Elsowrd never had an interest and Aisha is just hopeless, when it came to it. Now I have someone to share recipes and ideas with.

"So who taught you how to cook?" I asked curiously.

Then suddenly raven paused from his eating, his eyes gave this sad, lonely look and in a small voice almost like a whisper; he replied "my mom."

"Bring Bring"

Sounded the bell marking the end of lunch period. I closed my empty lunchbox and put it away inside my desk. The other students did the same and some who are from other classrooms said their goodbyes to their friends and headed back.

The next class after lunch is Phys Ed. We all head to the changing rooms. After we finished changing the boys and girls are separated. The boys is doing basketball in the gym today, while the girls did tennis on the courts. I paired up with Aisha and began a few rallies.

"Common. I did some secret training yesterday so I can beat you" said Aisha.

I paid her no mind as I tossed the tennis ball in the air. With a swift swing, I sent the ball right over the net Aisha stretched out her racket but was no where near the ball. It was an ace and all the students watching gave a woah and an applause.

"That was lucky, I will definitely return the next one" shouted Aisha.

"I am confident in my athletic abilities and I am definitely not going to let Aisha beat me" I thought to myself as I toss another tennis ball into the air.

Time passed by fast and it was the end of the period. "I will beat you tomorrow" Aisha tells me; however, she never managed to return even one of my balls.

The last class we have today was our Home Ec class. Raven, Aisha and me form a group of three. We decided to make some simple recopies, fried rice, a stir fry and miso soup. I was in-charge of the fried rice, while Raven made the stir fry and Aisha did the soup.

"Ha, anyone can make miso soup" said Aisha.

"Aisha! stop! that's too much salt!" shouted Raven.

"Opps"

"Sigh... add some more water to dilute it"

"Ok"

"Wait that's vinegar"

"Opps"

In the end only our fried rice and stir fry turned out ok. After sharing with the class we let Raven take home the extras and before long the bell sounded marking the end of the day. Since we had Home Ec for last period most classmates are already packed and ready to head home, including Aisha. I however have club activities and needed to bring some stuff I left in the classroom so I said my goodbye to Aisha headed back. Raven followed me.

"You know you are free to go home, I just need to get a few things for my club activity" I said to Raven

"Elsword told me to clean to classroom today"

"Oh, you don't have to take that seriously"

"Well it's not like I have anything important I need to do now"

We arrived at the classroom. I got my things and Raven started erasing the blackboard. I noticed my notebook and remembered Raven was having trouble taking notes during today's lectures.

"Hey Raven, I noticed that you were having trouble taking notes during class today."

"Yeah, it's hard to write with this cast on."

"Here, you can borrow my notes then. You can photocopy them in the library or take a few pictures of it if you're having trouble copying them. It's pretty difficult to study for the exams without them."

"Don't you need them to study?"

"Exams are months from now, I don't need to study them until later."

I passed my notebook to Raven. He took it, gave a small bow and said "thank you."

"Well I'm off to my club then"

"By the way, what club do you belong in?"

"The archery club we're always looking for members if you're interested in joining" I said as I head out

"I'll think about it."

Archery is a sport that takes a lot of focus. I drew my arrow, placed it on my bow and drew back the string. I calculated the distance and adjusted my angle. Finally, I let go and fired my arrow. It completely missed the target. I sighed and drew my next arrow. The time went by and before long the practice is over. I returned my equipment and started heading to the change room until our instructor approached me. He is a nice guy and also won a metal in one of the Olympics so all the club members likes and respects him.

"Hey, Rena"

"Yes coach?"

"Is there something bothering you today. Your focus is all over the place."

"I'm not sure, maybe I just have something on my mind that's all"

"I see, well, tomorrow I'll be away on a meeting so practice is canceled. Use this chance to sort out whatever is on your mind"

"I will sir" I bowed and headed to the change room.

Practice ends at five o'clock. I have to change quickly and head to my part-time job which starts at six. Tonight's dinner rush is busy.

"Hi, table for four"

"Right this way please"

"Uhh, we are ready to order"

"Yes sir, I'll be right there"

"Can we have our bill please"

"Yes, I'll get it to you straight away"

I like it when it's busy. Time always moves faster and before I knew it, It was almost the end of my shift. One of the good thing about this job is that we get one free meal for each shift we work, also the manager would always allow us to take home extra food. As for today I asked one of the cooks to make me a pasta. I ate it there and took home some extra gyozas. My shift ends at nine and it took me a half hour to get home. As I entered the door. I shouted "I'm home". I took off my shoes. Then head for the kitchen to wash my lunchbox. Then I took out the gyozas I brought back and packed them in my lunchbox for tomorrow. I then went to the living room and did my homework on the coffee table. It usually takes one or two hours, depending on the amount, each night to finish. Tonight there wasn't much and so I quickly finished it and took a shower. It's now past eleven. I got out and set my futon. As I lied down I recalled today during lunch, when the new boy, Raven, had that look in his eyes. It seemed lonely and familiar. As I thought about it, I grew more and more sleepy. Until finally I fell asleep.


End file.
